Master Whatnow?
by Fowy Pup
Summary: When an amnesiac in the guild of Fairy Tail starts getting nightmares, a new guild member shows up that causes trouble, everyone else is falling in love, and she suddenly becomes the third wheel on her team, this story ensues! Sequel to Master Titania, four years later universe. OC's in this story. JeRza, RoWen, CaLa, NaLu, GruVia, and many, many more!
1. Chapter 1

First chapter of the sequel! I know that you will probably be mad at me for leaving so many loose ends, but now that I finished the last chapter of that story, it has shut down for me, and I don't think that I would be able to write another chapter without it being completely awful! GOMENASAI, MINNA!1! Just as a warning to those of you who haven't read Master Titania, you should probably do that first, even if my writing quality wasn't up to par

with this one. It explains things.

Hiro Mashima owns fairy tail and all of it's characters (Except Lillia and a certain character that you will have to wait to find out about), not me!

It was late summer, and raining. This summer it had been raining on and off since the middle of June, on Cana's birthday. She had wished for some water. Even Juvia didn't like it, but for some reason she couldn't do anything about it.

Lillia sat on her mattress underneath Wendy's loft bed. The sixteen-year-old groaned and flopped onto her back as the rain just kept pouring down. Yes, you heard me, sixteen. Four years since the Soul rose celebration. Four years since she joined the guild. Four years since the Mystogan incident. She never got around to moving out of Wendy's apartment, because neither one minded the other, and they split the expenses right down the middle. For the past four years.

In the last four years, both of the girls had grown in quite a few different ways. Lillia always seemed to keep one inch above Wendy, but had less of a cute face and more of a mature one. Both of the girls were fairly busty, and their magic had improved substantially. Wendy stayed adorable, but the cuteness category changed.

The sky maiden's hair was cut recently, so it never really changed in length. Lillia on the other hand, let her glacier blue hair grow from shoulder-length to much longer, closer to cascading down her back to about her hips. Eventually, her hair pin couldn't hold all of her hair in a single bun, and so she bought another hairpin that was nearly identical, and started putting her hair in two buns. Lillia's scar was still extremely imminent, but nobody seemed to mention it.

That afternoon, there was nothing to do. Wendy had fallen asleep with her legs hanging off the side of her bed, so the tips of her striped fuzzy socks just barely showed from where Lillia was laying. Charla was out on a mission... With Happy. It had only been about two weeks since she had finally accepted one of the fish he always offered her, and now the blue cat refused to leave her alone. And now Lillia had nobody to play cards with.

A knock sounded at the door, but Wendy didn't stir.

"Who'sit?" Lillia yelled, too lazy to form proper words.

"Romeo," a voice replied.

"Come in," she said, "Th'door's unlocked." A few moments later, a tall, muscular teen appeared. His messy black hair was wet from the rain, and he had on an orange rain jacket.

"Mira wants you at the guild," he said, shaking his head and getting some of the water out of his hair.

Wendy still wasn't awake yet, so Lillia climbed the first couple of steps of the ladder to see her smiling in her sleep. Wendy was always cute and peaceful when she was asleep. At that moment she had a blissful air about her. She muttered something, but it was too quiet for Lillia to hear. Leaning in a little as the other bluenette continued to mumble incoherently, Lillia almost lost her balance, but soon caught it again.

"Romeo?" Wendy muttered just loudly enough for Lillia to catch, but nobody else. The sky maiden's room mate snickered and climbed down the ladder. Romeo raised one eyebrow. The re-quipp mage just shrugged.

"Go ahead, wake her up," she said to the fire mage. Romeo rolled his eyes and tugged on one of the feet hanging off the edge of the bed. Wendy jolted upright, effectively hitting her head on the ceiling.

"Oww," the dragon slayer whined as she rubbed her head.

"The almighty demon has summoned our lowly presence," Lillia said from the ground. "And has sent the demon of fire who just happens to be your boyfriend to pick us up."

Wendy peeked over the edge of the bed, and soon came down from the ladder. She hugged Romeo, and after a few words ran off to get her coat and umbrella. Lillia yawned as they waited.

"Still having nightmares?" Romeo inquired.

"Yeah," the re-quipp mage responded, nodding.

Wendy came back and took Romeo by the arm. The three were still a team after all this time, and Lillia definitely still didn't feel like a third wheel.

Before they headed out the door, Lillia paused and started glowing. When she stopped she was no longer in her blue tank top and shorts, but in a black, frilly dress with lace for the trim. There were black ribbons holding together her hairstyle instead of her flower pins.

"What? No! I still have terrible accuracy with these things!" the re-quip mage complained. Sighing in exasperation, she didn't bother changing her outfit completely, and instead just requipped on a raincoat and umbrella.

They got to the guild, and everything was more crazy than ever. Mira was standing in the middle of it as if she just broke, Erza was still on her mission, Jellal was pacing like crazy... Yeah, Jellal was technically Mystogan because of a certain incident four years back, and so now the council was off his tail about that.

Natsu and Gray had destroyed ninety percent of some decorations that were supposed to be hanging around the room, and the rest were in the process of being destroyed, and there was some more pandemonium happening around the room.

Romeo facepalmed.

"I'm guessing it was going well when you left?" Lillia asked. Romeo nodded as the three entered the room. Gajeel was sitting in a corner quietly, not making eye contact with anyone or anything for some reason.

Lillia closed her umbrella and walked up to Mira, who was just standing there,

staring blankly into space with her head tilted slightly to one side.

"What's happening?" Wendy asked the barmaid. Mira didn't respond. Alzack and

Bisca ran into the room, panting.

"Erza will be back in ten minutes, at most," Alzack panted. Mira's eye twitched.

Everyone grew silent, before the take-over mage broke down in tears.

"Ruined! Ruined!" she sobbed, taking heaving breaths of air before resuming her

laments. Romeo patted her on the back.

"What's going on?" Lillia asked confusedly. Romeo sighed.

"I have no idea how, but a few people fell out of the loop on this, maybe because

of going on missions, or because of something else, but we've been planning

Jellal's proposal to Erza for the past two weeks. Exactly fourteen days ago, it was

decided," Romeo explained.

"Us two were out on missions exactly two weeks ago!" Lillia exclaimed, tugging

on Wendy's sleeve.

"Well, now it's all ruined," Mira sobbed. Jellal came up to them.

"It's not all ruined, we can still..." he trailed off. Just then the doors burst opened,

revealing a redhead in armor.

"You can still what?" Mira asked between a few hiccups. Jellal stiffened.

"I can still do this," he said, walking up to Erza. "Welcome home," the man smiled

and quickly kissed the redhead, gently taking her arm. Erza smiled at him, and then turned to the rest of the guild hall.

"What's this?" she asked, gesturing to all of the destroyed decorations.

"Oh, it's nothing," Lucy provided quickly.

"Nothing but broken dreams!" Mira cried. Everyone laughed shiftily and looked in all different directions.

"It's nothing but a mess, clean it up!" the knight yelled. Everyone stood at attention.

"Hai!" reverberated through the hall, and in mere minutes, all of the decorations were in the trash. Jellal sighed with one hand in his pocket as the plans got swept away, and Mira just sobbed. Lillia saw Jellal start to head out the door. The short bluenette ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"You poor, poor fool," she muttered as she dragged him back into the building.

"OI, Sensei!" she yelled. Erza turned around from comforting Mirajane, and looked at the person dragging Jellal up to her.

"Student, what is the meaning of this?" Erza asked.

"Ask Jellal," Lillia stated, letting go of the man's arm and backing away. Everyone gathered around the two in a circle. Erza raised one eyebrow. Jellal started sweating, and put his hand in his pocket.

"E-erza," he stuttered as he started to draw something out of his pocket. "W-will you," he broke off and swallowed as he got down onto one knee and held up a black box. "Erza, will you marry me?" he asked, looking up at her and opening the box, revealing an elegant silver ring.

Erza just stood there, shocked. Half a minute passed, and Erza still stood there, glued to the spot. Jellal looked at the ground, and then the ceiling, then back to Erza, the back at the ground again, then back at Erza, who was still frozen there.

He dropped his gaze after a while.

"Okay then, I see the answer," he said, his voice nearly cracking. Jellal lowered his arms as he felt the stares of everyone at the guild on him. Lillia sighed loudly in an aggravated manner.

Erza blinked a few times before she coughed and silently regained her posture.

"Of course the answer is yes, what else would it be?" the knight said with a small grin. Jellal looked back up through his bangs that were shading his eyes previously, and blinked a few times.

"Excuse me?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I will marry you, Jellal. Did you want me to say no?" the knight said sarcastically. Jellal stood and slipped the ring onto Erza's finger, smiling. Erza looked up at him, and then admired the ring.

"It's beautiful," she murmured.

"Not as beautiful as you," Jellal whispered back to her. They embraced, and swayed quietly as the cheers erupted from the ring of guild members. Romeo and Wendy were holding hands and watching the two with broad smiles. Lillia didn't feel like the third wheel on their team... When it came to missions, but when it came to romantic situations, Lillia was completely alone.

Surprisingly, Wendy and Romeo hadn't kissed yet, although they had been on numerous official dates.

Of course there absolutely had to be a crazy party afterwords, and most of the guild members got drunk. There was some more of the fun yet insane antics going, and after a while the rain stopped. The guild had moved after a vortex had ripped off half of the guild's roof. Now, they were in a large, wooden building with a grassy hill behind it.

The back of the building had a small sidewalk, but then there was the hill. After the hill ended, there was about twenty feet of grass before there was another street. Lillia stood at the side of the building, inhaling the cold air that smelled like wet grass and soil after the rain.

She smiled and closed her eyes as the sounds of the city at dusk wrapped themselves around her in the damp air. Lillia started over to the back of the building, but she stopped when she heard voices. Creeping over to the corner, the re-quip mage listened in on the conversation.

"Glad that it's stopped raining," a voice that Lillia had recognised as Levy's said.

"Whatever," a gruff voice, which Lillia had long since memorised as Gajeel's,

responded.

"It was so romantic that Jellal planned a whole proposal party for Erza, even if she

said no," Levy's voice fell into a swoon. Gajeel grunted. "Will you ever talk in full

sentences for answers?" another grunt. Levy sighed. "What did you think of the

proposal?" she asked. Lillia didn't dare a peek around the corner.

"I wouldn't have done it that way, too public," Gajeel said quietly. Lillia didn't have to look around the corner to know that Levy had her arms crossed and was wearing a pout on her face.

"How would you have done it, then?" she asked, a small bit of annoyance creeping into her voice. Twenty-one year old Levy had gotten a bit more irritable, but Gajeel and the solid script mage had stayed in a healthy relationship for almost the entire time Lillia had been there, except for one incident, but after that, Levy just got a bit more clingy to the iron dragon slayer.

There was silence for a while more before the iron dragon slayer said anything.

"Probably like this," his voice said steadily. Lillia couldn't help but look around the corner to see the man getting down on one knee. "I think that I'd like to see nothing more than you becoming Levy Reddfox. So... Bookworm, will you marry me?" he held up a small golden ring with tiger's eye in the middle.

(Okay, okay, Lillia couldn't see that from where she was at that point, but I really wanted to add that detail...) Levy gasped, putting her hands over her mouth with her eyes wide, making her appearance even more innocent.

"Fuck you, of course you know the answer is yes," she muttered quickly, completely destroying her innocent aura. Lillia giggled, but before Gajeel could turn on her for that little outburst, he was tackled into the wet grass with a kiss from Levy.

Gajeel sent Lillia a glare with one eye that would send any sane person running for their life within a twenty foot radius, if they hadn't just seen him propose, that is. Now the re-quip mage went running into the guild as quickly as she could to announce the news.

She always seemed to be the one to ruin their moments, but it meant that she was the one to tell everyone, so Lillia was okay with that.

Once Lillia had gotten into the building, she stopped without panting for breath or anything, and started to look for Mira. The barmaid would have normally been cheerily serving drinks and chattering with a radiance of joy around the new couple, like she had when Laxus and Cana had gotten engaged two years previously. Lillia glanced around the guild, no Mira in sight. Wendy was watching Lucy dance with Laki and Juvia. Romeo was talking to his dad. Natsu and Gray were fighting.

Lillia took a seat at the bar, where she could see if anyone exited or entered the room. After about twenty minutes of watching, the requip mage gave in, and started to drone out any noise around her. Idle chatter, bets being thrown, Natsu yelling. All that mattered was the knothole on the counter and a mysterious cut on the back of her hand that she had found that day but couldn't remember receiving. Given the fact that she worked with swords frequently, mysterious cuts weren't unheard of.

After a while longer, the requip mage started a small conversation with Kinana, who had nothing else to do either. Apparently, the other bluenette didn't know where Mira went as well, and so they were just about on the same page.

"You know, I haven't seen Cana around for the past couple of weeks," Kinana noted, looking around the guild.

"Do you think she went on a long mission, or maybe got hurt on one?" Lillia suggested.

"As far as I know, I don't think she's gone on any missions in the past couple of months," the other girl informed her.

Just then, one of the doors to the back came open, revealing Mira standing next to a boy with dark, dark, red hair. He couldn't have been older than seventeen or eighteen, had glasses and wore a smirk on his face.

Mira wore a grin that made Lillia nervous.

"Lillia!" the barmaid called with a sugar coated tone that made the girl internally cringe. Pretending that she wasn't staring before, she made her way over to the two, and put up a fakely bright smile.

"Mira! What is it?" the re-quipp mage cheerily asked. Mira was plotting something. Don't let the plan succeed. Mira's plans generally had a very high likelyhood to fail, not to mention the fact that this… Person, made her feel suspicious.

"Oh, this is Brian, he just joined the guild and I was wondering if you could show him around so he knows the ropes," the take-over mage replied sunnily. This definitely wasn't the first time Mira had tried to get Lillia to interact with boys before, and most likely wouldn't be the last, but it still grated on her nerves.

"Oh, uh… Nice to meet you, Brian," Lillia extended a hand which Brian took. Seeming happy at how they were treating each other, Mira flounced away to chat with Jellal and Erza. Well, there went breaking the news about Gajeel and Levy.

"Thanks, panda," the redhead snickered.

"Panda?" She was going to feign innocence to the end.

"Your hair, dummy," the boy responded, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"My name is Lillia, by the way." She wouldn't be letting this crap get to her.

"Gee, I would've thought it was sparkle, judging by your face."

The whole guild seemed to stand still at that comment.

Choice in hairstyle was one thing, but scars were completely different. She could choose to change her hair any time, but she couldn't even remember getting this scar. He had crossed the line, and something snapped inside.

Lillia felt an angry red coming to her cheeks, and at the same time had an overwhelming urge to slink into the shadows and stay there for a while.

"Oh, wow. I wouldn't be able to judge your face from around those glasses, four eyes," she retorted, screw innocence. Brian quirked an eyebrow.

"Would this be better?" he questioned, taking off his glasses and getting uncomfortably close to her face. _'Shit shit shit-' _was mostly of what went through the re-quipp mage's mind as she scanned the boy's face in front of her.

He had wide, and yet dark, eyes, just barely hidden by straight bangs. A small smirk played onto his face. She could feel his breath on her cheek, causing her blush to spread farther across her face. Whether he knew it or not, he was flirting, and he was good at it.

But Lillia was no push over, and was definitely not inclined to let anything be easy for him if she had any say in it.

Taking a step back, the re-quipp mage willed her blush to go away.

"J-just wondering, what's your magic type?" she inquired, mentally smacking herself for stuttering.

"Ice, what about you?" Lillia stiffened, not noticeably, because she had been slowly getting over her fear, but still felt a little wary.

"Re-quipp," she replied curtly. _'Wonderful, I have our guild's matchmaker trying to match me to an ice mage, whoopdeedoo.'_

~X~

Bacon. Wendy sat in one of the bean bag chairs that littered the floor of her shared apartment. The door opened and then slammed shut loudly with a sound of exhaustion and annoyance. Lillia soon slunked into the room afterwards, an extremely wet umbrella in tow.

"What's up with you? I thought you would be happy now that Erza and Jellal are getting married, with all the effort you put into getting them together," Wendy commented.

Lillia made a noise in her throat between a growl and a grunt, and let the umbrella disappear into stardust as she heavily treaded toward the small kitchen.

The dragon slayer eyed her room-mate from her position in the bean bag. Lillia took out a package of bacon, emptied it onto a blue ceramic plate, and shoved it into the microwave.

Before the re-quipp mage could press start, Wendy had already made it to the microwave and had snatched the bacon out of it.

"Lillia-chan! I know for a fact that you know rule one of the kitchen!" she scolded her room mate.

"But I'm miserable, and microwaved bacon tastes like misery," the other bluenette whined.

"Don't break rule one. Use the toaster oven," Wendy responded sternly. Lillia pouted, but dumped the bacon onto a small cookie sheet, and shoved it into the toaster oven.

Taking a seat in a beanbag by one window, she looked at her reflection on the darkened glass. Her focus was on the scar next to one of her maroon eyes, though. A black star was branded just above her left eyebrow, and nobody had mentioned it before. Given the fact that having a on your forehead wasn't normal, she had wondered about it before, but nobody had ever insulted her about it. She's known about it since the moment she looked into the ice of a frozen lake she woke up on without any recollection of her past. She had actually sort of liked the star, that along with her flower hair pin were her little momentos of the past she didn't know about. The star was at the end of a long, thin, silvery scar. It was always a shooting star.

Lillia had her thoughts interrupted by the smell of bacon, and a buzzer going off. There was bacon to be had.

~X~

A/N, Hey there, what do you think? I know this is a weird start, and you proabably are going 'why?' at all of the proposals in one chapter, well the answer is simple. I didn't want it any other way. Today was the day the new anime episode came out after a year! Okay, get this, Nalu everywhere! Soooooo much NaLu! I love it! They need NaLu to be canon! I started squeeing! So, if you haven't seen the most recent episode yet, go to to watch it for free! I want a raving fandom!


	2. Nightmares again

**A/N, Hey, guys! I kinda got sick, and then got even more sick, and then one of my besties moved away, so I decided to work on this chapter finally.**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all of it's characters (except for Lillia and Brian), not me!**

~X~

"_Mama, where's daddy?" _

A woman turned her gaze to her, maroon eyes shining between curly purple locks.

"Far, far away," the woman responded curtly. The room they were in was cramped, and smelled of candlesmoke and various herbs.

"_Why isn't he here with you, like Mickey's daddy's with his mama?"_

Maroon eyes glistened as a sharp intake of air was heard.

"Daddy said that I was all he needed. He said that he didn't want you. I wanted you, I wanted everyone, and he said that he would leave if we kept you. I sent him away so you could stay." she quickly wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. There were counters littered with various objects that weren't easily described.

"_Mama, what are you preparing for? We never turn on the big furnace."_

The woman didn't respond, but turned downcast eyes to the aforementioned furnace, which was being tended to with a sharp rod. The woman had ivory skin, and was wearing a modest, yet dark dress.

"_Why is the furnace on?"_

She still churned the ashes in the oven, and then set a small brand into the fire.

"Mommy needs to protect you, mommy needs to make it so that nobody can send you away the same way mommy sent away daddy. Don't worry, the spell is almost set."

Silence loomed in the room as fairy tales coursed through whatever state of mind there was. The king always left the queen, though. The queen was always alone in raising the heroes or heroines of the stories. Before it was hard to figure out why, but maybe there was a reason for that.

"_Mama, how did you send daddy away?"_

The woman pulled the brand out of the fire, glancing at the white hot tip momentarily, before setting her gaze forward.

"Mommy used magic. Mommy wants to make sure that you always have a shield, and that nobody leaves you. Now don't move, a little star will be part of you. A little star will be your shield."

In a whirl of smoke, Lillia was aware of herself again, and all she could see were the cloudy shadows on the wall. One resembled the purple haired woman, and there was another. A child, sitting in a chair as the woman stalked closer to them. A shrill scream pierced the air.

Lillia covered her ears, and just as quickly uncovered them as she peeked one eye open to a much more quiet atmosphere, and a more airy smell flooding her senses. It was the same room, although the door was opened, letting the smell of spring flowers create an intoxicating mask in the air. The girl turned around in a slight crouch, and firstly noticed the purple haired woman standing in the doorway, fists planted on her hips. The next thing she noticed was a small girl with short, glacier blue hair, wearing a cream dress, small, navy blue stars adorning various places. The most prominent thing about her though, was the large, bloodstained bandage that covered part of her forehead.

"No, you can't go outside. You already opened your scar again just by doing housework inside," the woman stated sternly. The girl stood her ground firmly, placing her feet apart and crossing her arms with a determined look on her face. The child couldn't have been more than six at this point.

"_Mickey said that he would play with me, though." _Lillia found herself saying the phrase at the same time as the young girl.

"I said No, so stay inside. Mommy doesn't want you to get hurt."

"_Mama, please?"_ there was a desperation underlying the girls tone that Lillia felt too. The need to go outside and see someone.

"No, everything that mommy is doing for you is so that you don't get hurt," the woman's eyes scanned the young one's face, but she quickly turned away when they landed on the bandage.

"_Mama, do you want me to be sad and alone?"_

The woman's face flickered guilt, and something else before she let out a long, drawn out sigh. She didn't say anything, but stepped aside and let the girl through.

The scene changed again, to a green field filled with wildflowers. The girl from before was there, and a boy who looked about her age stood facing her. He was thin, with straight brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing some brown pants and a tan shirt. He had suspenders that were a dark brown. He was holding a flower crown, and walked up to the girl in the tall grass, placing it on her head. She and Lillia laughed at the same time.

"So, do you want to be the ruler for once?" the boy asked with a wide smile. Again she was laughing.

"_Nope, I still want to be a knight,"_ was her response. The boy chucked, taking the flower crown and dropping it on the ground.

"You know Lil', I think I want to be a mage. You know, work magic and stuff. Save people," he sighed.

"_But you don't have magic."_ The boy's smile dropped.

"I could be a holder type," he commented.

"_Mickey, you know that also takes magic. My mama told me that,"_ she said.

"Of course you would know about magic, your mom's a witch," he mumbled.

"_No she's not. Anyhow, let's go find a dragon to defeat," _was her response. The boy chuckled again.

"Whatever you want, Lil'."

Yet again, the entire world changed around Lillia. She was standing at the top of a grassy hill, and it was dusk. She noticed two figures at the bottom, and started a slow descent down the loose slope. She withheld a gasp at the scene before her. One of the figures standing at the bottom was a boy who looked like Mickey, only older, and facing him was herself. She looked exactly the way she did when she woke up without her memories. She was even wearing the same clothing.

"_- Mickey, I'm all alone now. Why have you been avoiding me? You're all I have left!"_ Mickey didn't meet her gaze, but stared intently to the side with a scowl on his face.

"That's why you wanted me to come here?" he sneered, causing the younger Lillia to take a step back.

"_Yes, you're my only friend in the world, or at least were," _her younger self muttered.

"Oh, yeah? Your magic's not enough for you in this world now?" Mickey spat.

"_What? Is that what this was about? So what if I'm a lousy re-quip mage. My mom is gone-" _she faltered as she she felt her throat close and eyes heat up.

"Lil', you know a mage is all I've wanted to be since we were kids! You stole that from me!" the boy hissed.

"_I never did anything like that! It wasn't my fault that my dad was a mage!"_ Mickey scoffed.

"And all you've done since you discovered your magic is flaunt it like a toy! It's a gift, you don't deserve it if that's how you treat it!" he lashed out at her, and in the shadow of the hill, all details were black and fuzzy. Suddenly, a blade flashed in the girl's hand and she pushed it through the boy.

Lillia watched as the morbid silhouette tumbled to the ground, and her younger self took a horrified step from what she had done. Glowing fractal patterns spread from the body like a spiderweb of ghosts, and the air became cold suddenly. She opened her mouth to scream as they laced her skin, crystals forming like knives all over her. Mickey stood with rasping breaths, taking the sword from her hand, and slashing a line from the star on her brow.

"Always… Remember what you stole from me…." his voice raggedly echoed. "Never forget."

The blade dematerialised in a flash of yellow light, and so did the dream.

~X~

Lillia woke up in a cold sweat. The room was too bright to be any time before six, so she pulled the blankets off of her, and got up. The re-quip mage felt like pottery, dry and stiff, and ready to crack at any moment. She knew that she had gotten these dreams before, different situations, but somehow she always forgot that it was her and not somebody else. She went over to the bathroom and ran a shower, ignoring everything else as she locked the door behind her.

Half a wet hour later, she stepped out of the shower and towelled herself off. Picking up a hairbrush as she re-quipped into some sundress with stars on it, she started to work on her hair.

"If only your hair was brushed when you re-quipped, too," she muttered as she entered the other room. Wendy was already blearily heading down the ladder on her loft bed, and Charla was walking on the counter and making something along the lines of coffee.

~X~

Breakfast and a walk through the rain later, they were at the guild as usual. Everything was normal, except Cana wasn't there. Jellal and Erza were sitting together at one of the tables, Mira jovially talking to them about their wedding plans. Gajeel and Levy weren't anywhere to be seen, though. Now was probably Lillia's best chance at telling Mira about the two's engagement.

The girl started to make her way over to the older mage, shaking her head swiftly to clear any doubts. Polished wood and rain didn't mix very well, and she realized that all too late as she collided with the floor. Blushing and thanking whatever god there was that her dress didn't flip up in front of everyone, she stood up hesitantly, wondering if the floor would betray her again.

"Have a nice trip, sparkles?" an all too familiar voice jeered.

"It was pretty nice, the floor was happy to see me. Not like you could, four eyes," she replied, all though there was still a bit of a pang at the jab about her scar. Lillia brushed invisible dust from her skirt and turned around to find Brian standing too close behind her. In her face… Again.

He looked over her face, eyes scanning quickly and something seemed to glint in them that the girl couldn't quite place. She quickly retreated to a safer distance, uncomfortable with their proximity. He was actually getting on her nerves. He took a step closer, and she quickly and loudly slapped him. Brian gingerly touched his cheek, but didn't take a step closer again.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some important business to attend to," she said a little too loudly as she walked away.

~X~

There really was something interesting going on, Brian considered. He took joy from seeing the slight bluenette flustered, and better yet angry, and he couldn't place his finger on the reason. Her comebacks were amusing, and the way she was always tripping over things was humorous.

His favorite part, though, was how she would get so flustered when he got close to her. He supposed that it was ordinary for anyone to get annoyed and uncomfortable when he got into that range without permission, but her response had been worth it so far. He supposed that the fact he didn't get upset, and vaguely enjoyed this was a mild form of masochism, but as long as he considered it as self defense and not some fallacy, he wouldn't be going too far.

Besides, he got a better look at her face when he got that close. Although his glasses helped, there was always something that he missed from a distance.

'_Her eyelashes were blue,'_ Brian mused, _'Cute.'_

**A/N, Alrighty, Minna! I've had this in my mind for a while. I know that there was a lot of Lillia and nobody else in this chapter, but there's stuff happening that's gonna help the story along. Dang it, Brian! I had other ideas for you, but nooo, you decided to be sappy! What am I supposed to do with you? Lillia, you need to react more, and everyone else, you need to be more prominent!**


End file.
